


What If?

by CaptainSophieStark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26637919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSophieStark/pseuds/CaptainSophieStark
Summary: An AU where James and Lily are alive? Where Harry goes to a muggle school until he turns 11 and meets Hermione and there. He and Ron are friends since they were kids. Just a one where he is happy and faaar away from war.
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Neville Longbottom & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Harry Potter & James Potter & Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	What If?

The war was over. Voldemort was dead.

A knock at the door came in the Potter household, and James and Lily cautiously approached the door. When they looked outside, they saw their best friend and secret keeper Sirius Black, a mile wide grin on his face and their other best friend Remus Lupin by his side.

"It's over mate!" called Sirius, not waiting for James to open the door. "We won!"

That was all the Potters needed to hear to fling open the door and embrace their friends, dissolving into tears of joy on the living room floor. They were safe. The war had taken many things, including quite a few friends, but in that moment none of it mattered. Lily and James were safe with the people they cared about most in the world.

Little Harry could sleep peacefully upstairs, no threat of death or prophecy weighing on his head.

****************

Ten Years Later

"Come on boys, we're going to miss the train!" Lily laughed as she tried to herd her husband and son out of the car and into King's Cross Station.

"We're coming Lil, we're coming. We just need to make sure Harry doesn't miss experiencing such a momentous occasion with his best mate." James had Harry on his shoulders, and both boys were scanning the crowd for a family of wizards with bright red hair.

The Potters had been close with the two Prewett brothers during the war, although both had died. After the war, they made an effort to connect with the little sister of their two lost friends, a woman named Molly Weasley. To everyone's delight, she had a son the same age as Harry, and the two formed a life-long bond almost the second they met.

"Oi! Potters!" The family turned to see Sirius and Remus leading a swarm of red heads in their direction. "Looking for us?"

"You're right on time mate." James grinned and embraced Sirius as Harry slid off his back, rushing to talk to Ron Weasley, his best friend since they were two.

"Are you ready Harry?" asked Ron excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

"Are you joking? I've been ready for this since you showed me all those letters that Bill and Charlie sent you when they were in school!"

"You shouldn't get too excited yet," Fred chimed in, leaning down to speak to the eager eleven-year-olds. "Not until after the Sorting Ceremony, at least."

George joined the conversation with a shudder. "I still have nightmares about that test. It's a right hard start to the year."

"It gets better eventually though!" Fred said cheerily, straightening up like nothing was wrong.

"Just give it a month or two!" George agreed. With that, the twins took off towards the head of the pack where the anxious boys couldn't ask any questions. 

"Do you reckon they're being serious?" asked Harry.

"Nah. They're just trying to scare us," answered Ron. Both boys were still clearly nervous, but neither was willing to admit it.

"You ready Harry?" asked James, appearing at his son's side again. Harry grinned and nodded, following his parents' lead through the busy station.

When they came at last to the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, James positioned the trolley to be perfectly in line with the barrier.

"Alright, we're just going to take this at a bit of a run," said James.

"I know it'll be hard, but since we're doing this together you can't run faster than your father," said Lily. "No matter how slow he goes."

Harry grinned and James playfully rolled his eyes.

"I'll remind you, Evans, that you're looking at the best Chaser Gryffindor House has ever seen."

It was Lily's turn to roll her eyes.

"Hey, I love these cute family moments as much as the next, but we have a schedule to keep here," Sirius chimed in. "Moony, let's show 'em how it's done."

"Just watch us Harry," said Remus, standing in front of the trolley with Sirius. "It's easy, nothing to worry about."

"Last one through is a Blast-Ended Skrewt!" yelled Sirius, taking off and running headlong through the barrier before he'd even finished his sentence. Remus swore, shot Lily an apologetic look, and ran to catch up as quickly as he could.

"Alright, as much fun as it would be to copy your uncles, we're going to do this as a team," said James once Moony and Padfoot were out of sight. "We'll start the races next year."

Harry laughed, and Lily spoke again.

"Are you ready Har?" Harry nodded excitedly, and with him in the middle and Lily and James on either side, the family started pushing the trolley towards the barrier.

Harry flinched as they got closer to the wall, but with the help of his parents he managed to keep going. He closed his eyes, and when he reopened them he was on a different platform with different people, facing a scarlet steam engine. As many times as Ron's brothers had left for Hogwarts, Harry had never been able to come with them to see the Platform. Muggle school had always gotten in the way. Now, he couldn't stop staring at all new people he would be sharing the next year with.

Harry followed his group closer to the train, paying more attention to the people around him than where he was going. Eventually they all came to a stop alongside the engine. It was time for the boys to board the train to their first year at Hogwarts.

Lily leaned down and gave Harry a big hug.

"We'll miss you soooooo much," she said, squeezing him extra-tight. "Be sure to write us lots of letters, alright? I want all the stories about your teachers and all the mischief you get up to."

Harry nodded excitedly, already imagining the things he and Ron would do.

"I'll see you for Christmas," she said, pulling him in closer before letting him go. "Make sure you tell McGonagall hello for your parents."

"I will mum, I promise."

"Alright Har, you got the cloak?" asked James, leaning down to speak to his son. Harry nodded eagerly. "And you remember everything the twins, your uncles, and I told you about the map?"

Harry nodded again, this time so hard James thought his glasses might slip off his nose.

"Then you're set. You and Ron have one hell of a legacy to uphold for me and Sirius, but I'm sure you can do it. Last word of advice though? If you can, find somebody at Hogwarts to be your Moony. You need somebody who knows the rules if you want to get around them."

"Don't worry Dad, Ron and I'll manage it no problem," said Harry confidently.

"Not even a shadow of a doubt ever crossed my mind." James grinned, then pulled his son in for a hug. "And remember Harry, most important thing: no matter what, I'm always proud of you."

"Thanks Dad, I know." Harry grinned as his father was joined by the eager faces of Remus and Sirius.

"Raise hell Harry," were Sirius' simple instructions.

"Don't forget to tell us all the things you get up to," added Remus. "Your parents have to worry about you getting in trouble, but your Uncle Sirius and I just get to enjoy it."

"That won't be true for much longer Moony," said Sirius, giving his friend a nudge. Remus quickly shushed him, and Harry didn't think anything of it.

"Anyway Harry, have a good ride there," said Remus, ruffling the boy's hair. "We'll see you for Christmas."

"If not much, much before," Sirius chimed in. Remus elbowed him, which shut him up.

Harry smiled as he gave each member of his family (Weasleys included) a big hug. Then, without looking back, he and Ron followed Percy and the twins onto the Hogwarts Express to start the adventure of a lifetime.

****************

Harry and Ron quickly found the compartment in the back of the train that they'd heard so many stories about from James, Sirius, and Remus. They settled in, smiling and waving at their families as the train pulled out of the station.

"I can't wait for the feast!" exclaimed Ron, turning back to Harry once the platform was out of sight.

"I can't wait to see the ghosts," countered Harry. "And to be able to actually use the map my dad made."

"And for Quidditch!" both boys exclaimed at once. They laughed together, falling apart in their seats and just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

The boys looked up to see a bushy haired girl on the other side of the glass looking a little nervous. Her expression changed to shock, however, when she saw Harry.

Ron's face was scrunched up, but Harry's expression matched the girl's. Once he recovered from his shock, he quickly slid open the door to let her in.

"Hermione! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

"Harry! You're a wizard too?"

"Oi, what's going on here?" asked Ron, who looked extremely confused.

"Hermione and I went to muggle school together," Harry explained quickly. He turned his attention back to Hermione. "I didn't know you came from a wizard family too!"

"I don't. My parents and I were quite surprised when we found out about...well, magic. It still doesn't seem quite real, does it?" Hermione came in and plopped down next to Harry, then looked over at Ron. "And what's your name?"

"I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Hermione Granger." She sat up straighter in her seat, looking very proper before leaning in for a closer look at Ron. "Oh, you have a bit of dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there."

Ron's eyes came together as he tried to look at his own nose. He started rubbing the spot furiously as Hermione turned back to Harry, who was working very hard not to laugh.

"So do you both know all about spells already? Since you came from wizarding families?" asked Hermione, apparently oblivious to Ron's embarrassment. 

"Yeah, all of Ron's family are wizards," explained Harry. Ron was still rubbing his nose. "And a lot of my family are wizards too. I have some muggle cousins, but they're the ones we don't really talk to."

Hermione nodded. "That must be so interesting! All of my family are muggles, but I've been reading every book I can get my hands on," said Hermione.

Ron scrunched his nose again at that, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Did you know that it's impossible to apperate inside Hogwarts grounds?" Hermione continued, clearly expecting Harry and Ron to share her interest.

Ron shot Harry a look that said 'this is going to be a long ride', but Harry wasn't so sure. In fact, based on what he already knew about Hermione from primary school, he thought they just might've found their group's Moony.

**************

Harry became even more sure of his choice when Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. Anyone who liked knowledge that much and wasn't a Ravenclaw was truly promising to fill the role of clever prankster.

Ron was the last to join the group at the table, and he quickly planted himself between Hermione and Percy, whom Hermione had been happily chatting with.

"Trust me Hermione, you don't want to talk to him," said Ron. "He's just a big stick in the mud."

Harry grinned and nodded in agreement. Before Hermione could say anything to defend Percy (who was way beyond caring what the two younger boys said about him), Professor Dumbledore stepped up to the podium to make an announcement.

"Congratulations and welcome to all our new students!" he called, spreading his arms wide and drawing everyone's attention. "As some of you may have noticed, we have an empty chair where our long-time Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor once sat.

"I am happy to announce that Professor Florence Hawthorn has retired happily to spend more time with her two new grandchildren. She wishes you all the best, and asked me to tell you all that she has full faith in our newest teacher to maintain and exceed her reputation for excellence.

"And now, without further ado, our newest addition to the staff, taking the role of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, please welcome Professor Remus Lupin."

Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open in sync. How had no one in their families told them about this?

Sure enough, Remus walked out to join the teacher's table, grinning and waving (although he looked a little nervous). He found Harry and Ron's faces in the crowd and quickly hid a laugh by looking down as he sat.

"Is that your uncle?" asked Hermione, calling to Harry over the applause in the Hall.

"Yeah, it is!" Harry exclaimed happily. Now that he and Ron could actually process what was going on, they were out of their seats cheering for their Uncle Moony. Hermione quickly joined them, although she'd only met Remus a few times.

"Why couldn't he have shown up to teach our first year?" roared Fred over the noise.

"Could be worse!" yelled Harry, a mile-wide grin stretching across his face. "You could've been Charlie or Bill and missed him entirely."

Ron and the twins laughed, and it was almost a full ten minutes before the applause at the Gryffindor table died down.

"Do you reckon it's possible for our first year at Hogwarts to be our best?" asked Ron.

"No," said Harry, tearing his eyes away from his uncle's happy face for the first time since he'd come out. "Somehow I get the feeling things are only going to go up from here."

***************

Seven Years Later

"Oi! Ron, Hermione, hurry it up! We haven't got all day for you two to waste time snogging in the corner!" Harry yelled through the portrait hole. Ron and Hermione were the last two left in the Common Room; everyone else was already in the Great Hall, where all the students were gathering on their last day of the school year.

"We were not snogging in the corner!" Hermione insisted, hurrying past Harry and quickly trying to fix her hair.

"That's exactly what we were doing," said Ron, coming out right behind her. He had a stupid grin on his face as he stared dreamily after Hermione.

"Look mate, I'm happy for the two of you, but we have things to do today. We're graduating! You'll have plenty of time to snog Hermione after that." Harry shoved Ron playfully, and the two laughed as they followed Hermione down to the Great Hall from the Gryffidnor Common Room for the last time.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" A voice stopped the trio just before they entered the Great Hall. They looked to their left and saw Remus standing there smiling proudly at the three of them. "Apologies, but Lily would kill me if I didn't take a picture of the three of you like this before you leave."

The trio groaned a bit, but obligingly lined up for the picture.

"Alright, smile!" The camera flashed, and then Lupin turned to the three kids he'd watched grow up for a decade or more. "I'm so proud of the three of you."

"Thanks Uncle Moony." Harry grinned and pulled his uncle in for a hug, and the other two followed suit.

"Hermione, especially nice job helping keep these two from getting expelled." Remus smiled and high-fived Hermione, who was also grinning from ear to ear. 

"It wasn't easy, I'll tell you that," Hermione joked. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, although it was true. The trio got up to even more mischief than the twins, but but they got in half as much trouble thanks to Hermione.

"Trust me, I know exactly how hard it can be," said Remus, smiling fondly. James and Sirius were waiting for the students and Moony to arrive in London after graduation, and weren't anywhere near the castle. Still, you could almost hear the faint cackling from the two of them at Remus' words.

Remus shook himself out of his fond memories and turned back to the newly adult wizards in front of him.

"Alright, I've kept you here long enough. Go join your classmates, we can talk for hours once we're back in London."

None of the trio needed to be told twice. They rushed through the doors of the Great Hall and joined the rest of their classmates standing in front of the teacher's table. Seven years with these people had certainly had their ups and downs, but by the end of it all, they were thick as thieves. Surviving the N.E.W.T.s at the end of your last school year (when you had almost no motivation to do school anymore) bonded a class like nothing else could.

"Well done everyone, well done graduating students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called once everyone was in place. The seventh years let up a big cheer, and their yells echoed throughout the castle. "You all seem quite excited, so without further ado, I now pronounce you, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry class of nineteen ninety-eight, graduated!"

The cheers doubled this time as everyone turned and tackled each other in hugs. Ron and Hermione kissed again as Harry turned to clap Neville on the back. The rowdy group followed McGonagall out of the Hall and back to the boats they'd first come to Hogwarts on, where Hagrid was waiting.

"Well this is a throwback, isn't it?" asked Ron as he, Harry, Hermione, and Neville all piled into one boat.

"Exactly like seven years ago," Neville agreed.

"Except this time you haven't lost your toad, have you?" asked Harry. Neville pretended to panic as he patted down his robes, then turned back to the trio with an easy smile.

"Nah, Trevor's a bit too old to come with me to Hogwarts anymore. Mum and Dad left him at home with Gran."

The four laughed at that, continuing to laugh and joke all the way back to shore. As they boarded the train together they barely had time to think about all they were leaving behind; the only thing they could focus on were the friendships and memories they would keep for the rest of their lives.

As the train pulled out of the station Harry shot one last glance back at the place he'd spent most of his time for the last seven years. Those seven years had been the best of his life, and it hurt a little to leave them behind. But, with people like his parents, Sirius, Remus, the Weasleys, Hermione, Neville, and so many others around him, he know good times would never be in short supply.

He couldn't wait to see where life took him next.


End file.
